Making History
by Iron-Arm-V
Summary: Wilbur's time has been taken over by vicious invaders. As a last ditch effort to save the earth, he travels back in time to prepare for the take over. He luckily lands in Violet Parr's opening school for supers. Can they avoid the dark future ahead?
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah: 2046**

Wilbur worked in his lab desperate to finish the machine. He knew that 'they' would be coming soon. And he had to hurry if he wanted to fix everything.

The year was now 2046, and almost everywhere outside of the base he was standing in right now, was in ruins. Someone, or something, whatever it was came to earth ten years ago. No one could stop it, no the army, not his father, and not even the old supers. Yes, nearly every super had been killed trying to ether defend their homes or towns, or trying to take the entity's head on. A couple of supers grouped together in one final attempt to fight of their invaders, but they were crushed as if they were nothing.

After the supers fell the government turned to Wilbur's father, Cornelius. He had tried to find a way to keep the invaders at bay. First he tried negotiating after he found a way to communicate with them, but their invaders had no intentions of solving things peacefully. So his father turned to making weapons, something he was opposed to in his earlier years. But these only managed to keep the attackers away for mere days. After managing to locate the only one with the brain power to take them on, the invaders eliminated his father.

Luckily most of his family managed to escaped with him. So after years of running and staying underground, Wilbur started a resistance. He gathered anyone left he could find, and prepared for the day they could make the final stand against the invaders. After a while, he had managed to find quite a few supers who were left. Most of them older ones who hadn't really jumped in to the super hero business as children. They had grown more powerful over the years, but the resistance was still no match for the invaders.

Wilbur then heard loud banging on the door. "Wilbur! Wilbur open up, it's Carl! We have an emergency!" The robot yelled banging on the door. The robot also managed to escape with the family years ago. Although he was much more rusty now, since oil wasn't exactly something someone was going to risk their life for.

"What is it?" Wilbur asked still focusing on his invention. He didn't have time for things like another gas leak or anything like that. They didn't really use fire anyway, the invaders power source was so powerful, it had even managed to reach their electrical powered items, despite being underground.

"This isn't some minor problem Wilbur! The Black Guards are here!" Carl yelled running in.

Wilbur dropped his wrench. The Dark Guards were basically the police of the invaders. They had been put in charge of finishing off any humans that had still remained after their take over. They had chased Wilbur and his family down countless times before he found this old government base underground. "No! They can't come yet! I'm so close to finishing it!" He yelled. He picked up the wrench screwing in the last bolt. He only needed one more part to finish it, and it was... in his room! Why did he have to be so sloppy today of all days?!

He rushed out of the room leaving Carl focused. "Where you going?!" The robot asked panicking.

"I'm going to finish the machine to we can fix everything! We're too close to be done in now!" He yelled. Suddenly he stopped. "Go get mom and Jewels and bring them here!" He yelled before turning back around and running out. He said 'most' of his family made it out. The rest were killed off over the years of running. It seemed like every time they escaped, a Family member was sacrificing him or herself.

Wilbur ran down the hall hearing explosions and loud blood curtailing screams. The Dark guards were killing people. Wilbur felt terrible, but the only way to change what was happening to was get that machine working, and the longer they were dealing with them, the more time he had to fix it. Wilbur busted in to his room looking around. He then remembered where he had placed the part. He reached under his bed and grabbed a jewel like machine part. It glowed brightly as he placed it in his pocket and took off back to the workshop. The jewel he had was one of the invaders power sources. Although they still had gotten power power from underground, they hadn't collected nearly enough to power the machine. One of the man had managed to steal the part on one of their raids, and Wilbur knew this part would come in handy.

Suddenly, Wilbur felt something strike him in the back. He flew forward hitting the ground hard. He turned his head and saw the head of the black guards. Eeon himself had killed many supers and troopers alike in the resistance. Wilbur had always managed to escape him during his solo raids, and the guard had grown to get annoyed at the very sight of Wilbur's face. "Wilbur, today is the day I finally cut you down smelly human." He said pulling out a long bloody sword. Wilbur could tell he was the one who had killed the troops he heard screaming earlier.

Wilbur got up running forward barely manging to dodge Eeon's blade. He was to close to give up because of a little pain. Eeon aimed his sword at Wilbur and formed a black ball of energy. "I'll blow you along with this whole base up if it means I can finally be rid of you." He said angrily.

Wilbur ignored him. The room was dead ahead. He was so close! He couldn't give up now. Right as Eeon was about to fire a blast of flames hit his causing the blast to disappear. Then a wall of fire along with three large pillars of Iron shot up from the ground separating him and Eeon. Wilbur looked back and saw three figures, he couldn't see them clearly, but already knew who it was. "Wilbur! Go!" One of the figures yelled.

"Where are the others?!" Wilbur asked breathing heavily.

The figure turned back to Eeon. "The others are dead! And you will be too if you don't hurry up and go!"

Wilbur looked on for a moment before nodding. He knew they stood no chance against Eeon, and he knew they would be killed. But instead of crying and sulking about it, he needed to hurry up and fix it. Without looking back he rushed in to the workshop and tossed the crystal to Carl who was already next to the machine. His mother and another girl were waiting as well. Carl placed the power source in the machine and it began starting up.

Wilbur rushed over grabbing a gun and aimed at the door. "Mom, if Eeon gets in, I want you to go while I hold him back for as long as I can. You hear me?" Wilbur asked loading the gun. His mother gave him a look that read 'Yeah right' and he sighed. "If I die, then at least you can change things by going back. But it we all go down it's hopeless." He said as the door began banging.

The machine was still powering up as Carl looked back and forth at the machine and Wilbur. The door then busted down and Eeon walked in holding up his sword. He held up his sword as the machine finally fully powered up, and a portal opened. Carl grew a determined look in his eye. Right as Eeon blasted his sword, Carl stretched his robotic arm out grabbed Wilbur and Throwing him back in to the portal right behind his mother and the girl.

Wilbur reached his arm out as he was flung through, and Carl smiled proud of himself. The blast hit before Carl could do anything else, and Eeon walked over to the remains of the portal. "Your too late." A voice said happily. Eeon looked over and saw Carl, who had been impaled by a pipe, right through his chest. "They've gone back, and it's only a matter of time before they change everything." He said smiling.

Eeon frowned before blasting what remained of Carl in to bits. "Don't talk to me so freely you scrap heap." He said annoyed. "My job is to eliminate any human who still remain on the this planet. And weather through rain or snow, or through space or time, I will complete that job." He said walking out. "They cannot hide in the past forever."

* * *

**Year: 2013**

Violet now 22 years old sat at her desk straightening her papers out."There, all neat." She said straightening them out. She was simply waiting for someone, anyone to come. You see, after thinking long and hard about it Violet realized what she wanted to do.

She couldn't find a job she had actually wanted to apply to over the years. But she when she had though deep down about it, she had an idea. She had always had it bad as a teen. And being a super didn't help much. She was always stressed about something during her teen years. And then it hit her. She couldn't have been the only one. Dash had always been complaining a lot more now that he was in high school.

After doing her research, and talking to her fathers government friend Rick, she decided to open up a school for supers. They needed a place where they could fill some sense of fitting in. They could go to a place where it was normal to have powers, where they wouldn't have to hide from everyone else. And the government approved. Well, as long as the school had actually worked.

She had three months to gather students for the school. Rick had told any young super he could contact and most of the parents were thinking it over after hearing about the idea. She hoped they would agree with her, she didn't want the school to close down before it could even open up.

She started to grow bored waiting in her office and got up heading towards the kitchen. It was full of food since there were no students here yet. She went back and forth in her head before deciding to grab a box of cookies from the back of the cabinet. "Aw, what could happen." She said heading for the door.

Suddenly a bright light shun above her. She backed up instinctively putting a force field around herself. As she waited a bit longer she saw three people drop down. "CARL!!!" One of the figured yelled reaching his hand out. Violet placed the box of cookies back on the counter looking surprised. When she said 'what could happen' she really, really, didn't expect this.

Looking closer she saw a woman, who looked like she was in her fifties or late forties. Behind her was a small girl. The girl had black hair tied in to two pony tails and wore a old worn out pink dress. Violet looked at the last figure and could see it was a boy, or rather a man, who looked like he was in his early twenties. He slammed his fist against the ground angrily. Looking around he saw Violet and rushed to her. Violet raised her hands just in case but he grabbed her shoulders anyway. "Quickly! Tell me what year this is!" He yelled shaking her.

Violet looked at him as if he were crazy. "It's 2013, why?" She said backing away from him.

"Yes! We made it back! A little further then I had planned it, but who cares, the more time to prepare the better. We can fix everything now!" He yelled lifting the Violet in the air. Violet looked confused and then turned to the other two.

One was a woman who looked like she was in her sixties. The other was a little girl. The little girl had black hair tied in to two pony tails. She wore a white shirt and a pink skirt witch looked rather old. She cowered behind the old woman hiding the rest of her face. Violet pushed Wilbur back landing on her feet ready to fight. "Okay! Who are you people, and why are you breaking in to my... house, school, whatever! Why are you in here?!" She yelled.

Wilbur looked confused. He then realized he had obviously been mistaken for a burglar. "Oh, silly girl, we're not thieves. We're time travelers." He said as if it were obvious. He laughed at the misunderstanding then stopped. "I just realized how unbelievable that sounded."

"Yeah, you did." Violet said looking even more confused now. Time travelers? That was ridicules. But then again people used to think having super powers were ridicules too. "So, I'm just going to call the police now if you don't mind." She said turning around.

"Wait a second! I can't let you do that!" Wilbur yelled running forward and grabbing her wrist. He couldn't be sent to the police five minutes after he had worked so hard and lost almost everyone else trying to get here.

Violet pushed him off getting herself ready for a fight. "You guys bust in to my house and then claim your time travelers! What do you want me to do? Cheer with joy?" She asked backing towards the door.

"Honestly, that would be pretty nice since your going to die without my help." Wilbur said looking at her seriously.

Violet's eyes widened. "Die, what do you mean die?" She asked now growing a bit worried.

"I mean die, like die. Probably you, your family, and everyone else who lives in this... a school right?" He said looking around the room. It didn't look like a school to him. It looked like a normal old house. Maybe it was once of those boarding schools his dad and those other old guys used to chat about when he was little. In his time, you were ether home schooled, or went to a public school.

"You must be really insane. I'm not going to die, trust me on that buddy." Violet said rolling her eyes. "Are you a whack job or something? Because this is a school, not a homeless shelter. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She said warningly.

Wilbur sighed in defeat. "Fine. Mom, Jewel, we're out of here." He said signalling them to leave. The old woman picked up the girl and followed her son out.

"Wilbur, we don't know where we're going, and we have no idea where the others are." Franny pointed out.

Wilbur sighed but kept walking out. Violet bit her lip thinking hard about what had just happened. On one hand, they could be crazy people who'd end up trying to mug or rob her. On the other hand, they showed up in a giant glowing portal. Thinking hard about it, the second option surprisingly seemed more realistic, considering she was a superhero. "Wait a second! Are you guys seriously time travelers?" Violet asked right before they were about to leave.

Wilbur turned around with a smirk. "No, we're crazy thieves, remember?" He said sarcastically as he grew a smirk on his face. She looked at Violet and could tell this was no time for jokes. "Yes, we're from the future. And we're here to stop the end from happening." He said seriously.

"So, exactly why are you telling me this then?" Violet asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Wilbur was now at a loss. Why did he tell her all of this information? He looked for the right words to say but couldn't find any. "Because my son just happens to be a loud mouth, who was apparently mad enough to tell you all this just to prove he wasn't lying." She said shaking her head.

"Okay..." Violet said rubbing her head. These people were stressful. "And so then why were you saying something about the end?" She asked looking back up at him.

"It's not something you can help us with. We shouldn't even have told to what we already have. We need to find the supers and get a head start quickly." Wilbur said turning back around.

Violet now smirked. "Well, if that's the case your in the right place then. Welcome to Violet's school of supers." She said proudly. "But, for now, we don't really have any students on hand. So it's just me." She said now frowning.

Wilbur smiled rubbing his hands together. This couldn't be more perfect. He could gather the others in this time, and then they would be more than ready to combat the Dark Guards when they finally came. He slid beside Violet putting an arm around her shoulder. "Girl, how would you like us to get you your first students, and help us save the future all in one go?" Wilbur asked smirking.

Violet raised an eyebrow at him before pushing his hand off. "For one, my names not girl, it's Violet. And two, how exactly are we going to do that?" She asked curiously.

Wilbur smirked nodding to his mother before turning back to Violet. "That, is an excellent question..."


	2. Meeting the students

**Year:**** 2013**

"Are you ready for this Violet?" Wilbur asked smirking.

Violet chuckled. "These kids are going through the same thing I did. I think I can relate to a bunch of teenagers, even if they are supers." She said brushing her hair back. "And get out of my room!" She added throwing a pillow at him. He ducked and walked in.

Wilbur and Violet had tracked down most of the kids who would join Wilbur later in the future during the past month. Today was the day they would show up and begin attending their first day of 'superhero school'. At least that's what Wilbur called it. He and Violet had decided it would be best for him and his family to stay there to help take care of the kids. Since Wilbur and his mother knew about their future selves, she thought it would be helpful to have them around.

"But, I am worried about Jewel." Violet admitted. "She's so young, she's probably not used to being around older kids is she?" Violet asked concerned.

Wilbur chuckled. "She knew these guys as adults Violet. Besides, she's a medium. Anybody who plans on making her mad has another thing coming." Wilbur said laughing.

"Really, she seems to young and shy. Are you sure she'll be okay?" Violet asked.

"I'm sure Violet. Anyhow, are you sure your ready for this? These guys are a bit... strange." Wilbur said truthfully. He didn't want to call them strange, but he could quite find the right words to describe them other than that.

"Now see, this is why these kids are the way they are now. Their afraid of being judged for having power and being supers by people like you. Wilbur, if you don't plan on judging them then you need you leave, because I don't need this." Violet said getting up.

"Violet, I'm telling you. I wish it was their powers, or the fact that their supers, was what made them weird. But it's not that, it's... their just... you know what. Just be mad and me now and you'll understand later." Wilbur said sighing.

"Whatever. Now if you don't mind I have to go meet the kids." She said walking out of the door. Wilbur stepped aside letting her out and raising his hands defensively. He then followed her down the hallway snickering under his breath knowing what she was about to face.

Violet opened the door and and saw four kids sitting in the lecture room. She moved to the chair in front of the window in the room and took a seat. "Hello, my names Ms. Parr I'm sure you all know why your here by now right?" She asked smiling.

"Is it because we change forms, shoot blast out of our hands, and cause massive property damage?" One boy asked chuckling. He was a Latino boy was around 15. He had black combed back hair, and wore a green jacket, blue shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. She couldn't see his eyes since he was wearing sunglasses.

Violet looked at him for a second. "No, it's definatly not that. Your here because you were all born, or at some point attained a gift." Violet said getting back up.

"Same thing." The boy yelled out.

Violet sighed as the rest of the kids chuckled at the comment. "Anyhow, before we get started with anything, I want to get to know who I'm helping here. So please go around, and state your name, age, and power if you would. Also, don't be afraid to throw in something about yourself." Violet added.

The first one to get up was a red headed girl. She had red hair tied in to a pony tail, amber eyes, a red shirt, and a orange mini skirt. "My names April Holliday. I'm 16 years old, and m power if fire. I also like spicy food, and have a bit of a bad temper I'm trying to work on." She admitted.

Violet nodded. "That excellent, well done. Who wants to go next?" Violet asked looking around.

The next boy who got up saluted as he stood. He was a very muscular Russian boy who had blond hair and a buzz cut. He wore a green shirt and green army pants. "My name is Johann Ending. I am being new to this country, so please excuse my accent ma'am."

Violet chuckled. "You don't have to salute. Just introduce yourself normally." Violet said trying to reassure him.

"Very well. As I said, my name is Johann. I am 16 years of age, and my power is shape shifting. I can change in to many animals. I wish to join the army some day like my father." He said as he dropped his salute. "I also wish to give thanks to you Ms. Parr. My family could not get enough money for my regular schooling."

"Hey soldier boy, you done yet. It's my turn after all." The Latino boy said getting up. "The names Hector Furete. I'm 16, and I can control lighting." He said snickering. "See, watch." He then shot a quick jolt towards April hitting her bottom.

April jumped forward covering her butt and turned around angrily. "You little creep!!!" She yelled angrily. She started to heat up and flames soon came over her body.

"Whoa, calm down hot stuff. I was only having a little fun." Hector said chuckling.

"Oh, It's cool. I just hope you don't mind if I turn up the heat." She said shooting a ball of fire at him.

Hector raised his hands but before he could do anything a force Field appeared blocking the blast of flames. "What just a second! There isn't going to be any fighting, especially not on the first day!" Violet said looking at them both. "Hector, stop it with your little gags before your toast. And April, remember when you said you were working on your anger? This would be a good time to start."

April and Hector looked at each other before both sitting down. "I haven't gone yet." Another voice said cheerfully. Violet turned to their last student and saw a girl. She had long curly blond hair, green eyes, a black shirt with yellow stripes on it, and blue jean pants. "My names Ana Cord. I'm also 16, and my powers are shooting yellow star bolts. I like handsome guys, long walks on the beach, and having fun." She said giggling.

"I see a trouble maker in you already." Violet mumbled to herself. She rubbed her temples as she walked back to the front of the class room. "Now that we're all introduced, I'll show you to your rooms so you can start getting settled in." Violet said smirking.

The kids all got up and began walking out, and Hector suddenly tripped and fell over. The others laughed at him as he got up angrily. He looked down on the ground looking for whatever had tripped him, but found nothing.

As the kids walked out and past Wilbur, he could have sworn he heard April mumble, 'Thank you' towards the ground. He smirked as they walked off. Violet followed behind them to show them the way, but Wilbur grabbed her arm. "I was right wasn't I?" He asked smirking.

"You were somewhat right. But these kids seem perfectly normal aside from some minor issues." Violet said sternly.

Wilbur smirked once more. "You didn't see April talking to the ground did you?" Wilbur asked crossing his arms. Violet was about to speak but he put a finger over her lips, but she quickly pushed his hand away. "I know, it's weird. But there is surprisingly semi normal explanation for this." Wilbur said grabbing her arm he pulled her towards the stair case and tapped on wall. After a few seconds it opened revealing the security room.

"Hey! How did you find out about the security room?!" Violet asked angrily.

"You think I came back in time just to be fooled by some terribly hidden security room?" Wilbur asked sitting down. "Anyhow, that's not important now. What is important is what, or rather who, April is hiding right now." Wilbur said pulling up the security footage in the meeting room. Wilbur played it back to when Hector fell skipping past all the other parts. "Did you see it?" He asked.

"See what?" Violet asked confused. All she had seen was Hector falling.

Wilbur sighed. He played it back once more. "Look at April's shadow." Wilbur said pointing to it on the screen. Violet looked closer and gasped at what she saw. April's shadow and stretched out towards Hector. A hand then reached out grabbing Hector's ankle and tripping him up. "We have a guest." Wilbur said getting up.

"It's one of three scenarios." Violet started. "1. April lied about her powers, unlikely since she showed them to us earlier. 2. She has a second power. Unusual but possible. My little brother Jack Jack had power out of the wazoo. And 3. April was followed in."

"3. Is unlikely. She mumbled thank you to the ground when she was walking out. If someone followed her in, she knew it." Wilbur said rubbing his chin. "Should we check it out?" He asked looking to Violet.

Violet nodded. "You know, your pretty smart when you want to be." She said smiling at him.

"Aw, thanks sweetie." He said jokingly.

"I'm pulling my compliment back." She said pushing past him.

* * *

April put her clothes away in her dresser after finding her room. Since Violet had failed to show up after the meeting the nice lady Mrs. Robinson had led them to their rooms. After packing everything up she put her suite case away and jumped on her new bed. "Wow, it's so big. I've never had a room this big before." She said looking up at the ceiling. "But I guess that'll make it easier to share huh?" She said smiling.

A shadow then suddenly came from under her own. A shadowy figure with orange eyes then rose up from the ground. "Thanks for letting me stay here with you April. Are you sure I won't be a bother?" The figure asked. The shadow suddenly dispersed revealing a black boy. He was around 16, had short hair in dread locks, a black short sleeve shirt, brown cargo pants, and old worn out running shoes. He also wore a pair of orange sunglasses, and had a necklace with a shark tooth on it.

"You'll only be if you get caught." April said smirking. "I told my dad I wasn't going without you. He didn't believe me, but here you are." She said patting the spot beside her on the bed as she sat up.

"But April, if I get caught they'll probably send us both home. Why drag me along and risk that?" He asked as he walked over sitting beside her.

"Kevin, we've been best friends ever since 5th grade. I'm tired of you living in that run down orphanage, so your staying here risk or not." She said sternly. "If we stick together we can do anything, remember?" She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Kevin smiled at her and she returned it. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. "April, open up. We need to talk to you!" Violet called through the door.

April panicked as Kevin turned back in to his previous shadow form and seeped in to the ground. After calming down April walked to the door and opened it up. "Yes, was there something you wanted Ms. Parr?" She asked as innocently as possible.

"Well yes. I wanted to talk to you about tripping up Hector." Violet said as she and Wilbur entered.

April got nervous. "Excuse me? I didn't do anything." She said defensively.

"Getting defensive is a sign of lying you know." Wilbur said smirking.

"This is Wilbur. He pulled back the video tapes in the security and caught that happened in the meeting room. We can do this the easy way, or we can do it the... I not good at the tough guy act. Is this some kind of second power or is there someone else here?" Violet asked simply.

"How come I don't get to be called Mr. Robinson or something?" Wilbur asked looking to Violet.

Both girls in the room ignored his complaints and glared at each other. Suddenly Violet jumped back after looking to the ground. April's shadow and grown out and a figure stepped out of the ground. "Are you talking about me?" The figure asked nervously. Although he seemed like he was trying to sound arrogant. "I sneaked in without this girl knowing, so I'll just leave then." He said rushing past Violet.

"Wait a second!" Violet yelled. She ran out after him as April tried to follow.

Wilbur grabbed April's arm holding her back. "Hold on a second. What's going on here?" Wilbur asked.

April lit her shoulder on fire and Wilbur let go before being burnt. "I don't have time for this! Kevin, wait up!" She yelled running out.

* * *

Kevin rushed down the hallway panting. "How big is this place?" He asked breathing heavily. He looked around seeing three different hallways. "I got to get out of here before I get April in trouble." He said looking at the different choices. He then heard Violet coming up behind him. "Uh, oh. Better move." He said about to run forward.

He suddenly bumped in to someone. It was Johann. They stared at each other for a moment but then Johann looked up seeing Violet running towards them. He had missed what she had said down the hall but had read her lips witch said 'stop him'. "You are an intruder, yes? I will stop you for Ms. Parr." He said spreading his muscular arms out.

"I dont' have time for this. I can't get April in anymore trouble. So move!" Kevin demanded.

"Wishing to not trouble a friend? I agree with you on this. But Ms. Violet wishes for me to stop you. If you wish to cause no further trouble, please stop and listen." Johann said letting his guard down.

Kevin stopped looking at him and Violet back and forth. The boy seemed to be telling the truth form the way he looked at Kevin. Suddenly a blast of lighting shot through him. "Get real soldier boy, if he wanted to chat he wouldn't have sneak inside in the first place." Hector said walking up from behind.

"Hector! He wishes to cause no trouble. I believe this! You will hurt him no further!" Johann said grabbing Hector's wrist.

"Get your hands of me soldier boy." Hector said glaring at him.

Johann shook his head. "To this I refuse. If I let go you will continue hurting him more. Listen to him."

"I can't listen to the air soldier boy." Hector said pointing to the stop were Kevin once stood. He pulled himself out of Johann's grip. "Great! Thanks to you he got away!" Hector yelled angrily.

Violet ran towards them stopping to catch her breath. "I regret making the hallways so long. What happened?" She asked panting.

"I almost had the shadow back there. But soldier boy wanted to talk instead of capture him." Hector said glaring at Johann.

"Are you insane..." Hector smiled knowing Johann was going to get chewed out. "Hector?!" His smiled vanished and turned in to a scowl. "You don't just blast people you don't know. He doesn't seem like a bad guy. April said he's a friend of hers. He only said he broke in because he didn't want to get her in trouble."

"April sneaks a guy inside of her room and I'm the one who's getting chewed out. Yeah, this place is like freaking candy land." Hector said walking forward.

"Where are you going?" Violet asked raising an eyebrow.

"To find the shadow obviously. I'd feel guilty if I didn't apologize." He said with a smirk.

Violet looked at him warningly. "Don't start trouble again Hector." She ordered.

"I won't."

"I mean it."

"I know."

Violet still looked worried. "Johann. Go with sparky and make sure he doesn't start another fight. If you see Ana tell her to help you guys. And if you see shadow get him to talk again. It's not the him wanting to live here part that bothers me. It's the sneaking in and causing everyone to flip out part." Violet said rubbing her head.

"I will help you in any way I possibly can Ms. Parr." Johann said walking off.

"I really need to get a therapist. I can just tell I'm going to need it." She said sighing.

April came up behind Violet panting. "Why are these hallways so long?" She asked looking up at Violet.

"Your still in trouble for sneaking in some guy you hadn't even told us about." Violet said glaring at her.

"Yeah I know." April said pouting and crossing her arms.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this has to be a 2 part chapter, but is was too long to fit in one. I don't think the next chapter will be as long. I hope you enjoyed it. Read and review.**


End file.
